


suit and tie

by chevychasematthews



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, emma and alyssa are cute, suit rights!, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevychasematthews/pseuds/chevychasematthews
Summary: just a short little fic of emma and alyssa being fluffy and cute
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	suit and tie

Seriously?” Emma groaned in frustration at her laptop. “Who even logged us out of our netflix?” She muttered, annoyed, to herself. It was almost ten o’clock and Emma had suffered through the longest friday of her life, which was only becoming longer as the incorrect password notification flashed across her screen. 

“C’mon, i just wanna watch some Nailed It!” Emma slumped into her fuzzy blanket in defeat, sinking further into the couch. Alyssa was busy working late at her new job so Emma couldn’t text or call, and of course the account was under her email, so she couldn’t reset the password. Emma was about ready to chuck her laptop out the window in front of her when she heard the door open. 

“Hey babe! How are you?” Alyssa’s voice rang through the small apartment as she walked in the door. She was all bundled up in a long black coat and beanie, protecting her from the harsh winter cold. 

“Lys, you’re home early! What’s the netflix password? Why isn’t ‘exploding peanut brittle1115’ working anymore?” Emma called out over her shoulder. 

“Oh, hi Alyssa, how was your day? It was good, how was yours?” she teased Emma as she kicked off her shoes and walked over to greet her girlfriend. 

“I think there’s an exclamation point at the end, sweetheart.” She kissed the top of Emma’s head before taking her coat and hat off. 

Emma tried the new password. “Success! We’re in.”

“I’m so glad.” Alyssa chuckled. “Now can I get a proper hello from my gorgeous girlfriend?” She tugged at Emma’s hands to pull her out of the couch. 

“Sorry honey, it was a long day at the studio. I feel like I haven’t seen you in foreve-” Emma paused abruptly and finally took in Alyssa’s work uniform. “Wow.”

Alyssa wore a crisp white button down with a skinny black tie under a matching black blazer and pants. Her curly brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a little messy from her beanie. Emma’s jaw dropped and her hazel eyes grew wider as she checked out her girlfriend, meeting deep brown eyes. 

“You look amazing.” Emma pressed a soft kiss to Alyssa’s lips, pulling at her tie. She sighed happily at her touch. 

“Thanks, baby. Today was so busy though, remind me why I do this?” 

“I think you said you’re working to give our future dog a good life?” 

Alyssa laughed. “Em, that little nugget is gonna have so many toys that they’re not gonna know what to do.” 

Emma tucked a stray curl behind Alyssa’s ear, grinning. 

“I can’t wait to spoil a puppy with you, Lys. Maybe we’ll get them a matching outfit to go with yours.” 

“Haha, very funny.” 

“I guess I’ll have to settle for just you for now.”

“Aww, what a shame. Whatever will you do?” Alyssa asked dramatically, hand clutching her chest. 

“You’re such a dork,” Emma laughed as Alyssa cut her off with a kiss. Emma immediately deepened the kiss, cupping Alyssa’s face in her hands. Alyssa’s hands immediately found the small of Emma’s back, pulling them impossibly close. 

“I love you, Alyssa Greene.” Emma whispered against her lips.

“I love you too, Emma Nolan.” Alyssa said, smiling.

She started to undo her tie, and peered over at the screen. “How about you forget about Nailed It and nail this?” 

Emma groaned at the joke as Alyssa threw her head back and laughed, grabbing Emma’s hand to run off to their bedroom. 

Needless to say, no Netflix was watched that night.

  
  



End file.
